yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga)
| romaji = Yūgiō Faibu Dīzu | other = | genre = Action, Adventure, Gaming | image name = YuGiOh5DMangaLogo-JP.png | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} V Jump | publisher other = VIZ Media | serialized = | first run = August 21, 2009 | last run = | num of volumes = | type = | ref = }} The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga is a spin-off of its anime series. Like the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga, the events that take place, as well as the cards used by characters differ from those in the anime. It is published monthly in the V Jump magazine in Japanese, and has been released in English via the Shonen Jump magazine starting with the January 2011 issue. The author of the manga is Masahiro Hikokubo and the artist of the manga is Masashi Satō. The manga is supervised by Kazuki Takahashi. Rules The OCG Master Rules are used. The rules of Turbo Duels are changed; "Speed World" and "Speed Spells" are not required. Also, monsters are not Set and Flip Summoned, but Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position instead. Plot Unlike the anime, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas have no history between them. However, Yusei has still managed to acquire a criminal mark. Akiza Izinski is a popular student at the Queen's Duel Academy, where she is known as the "Queen of Queens". She lost to Jack at one point, which still upsets her. A number of people have lost Duels to Jack and are looking for rematches. Sect faces Yusei in a Turbo Duel in a Satellite factory. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performance and accepts Sect as his rival. Afterwards Sect is taken captive by the Skeleton Knight. Yusei defeats the Skeleton Knight in a Turbo Duel in order to save Sect. Rex Goodwin arranges for Jack Atlas to go to Satellite, while he and Mina Simington make preparations for the D1 Grand Prix. As Yusei rushes Sect to the hospital, he is confronted by Jack Atlas, who forces him into a Turbo Duel. Yusei abandons the Duel to save Sect after he falls from the back of the Duel Runner. Jack continues and wins the Duel, leaving Yusei and Sect fall into a body of water. Yusei manages to get Sect to the hospital afterwards. As he repairs his Duel Runner, he meets Lazar, who invites him to the D1 Grand Prix. Akiza defeats Ran Kobayakawa in a Turbo Duel over the title "Queen of Queens". Afterwards, she hears that Jack is in Satellite, so she travels there hoping to find Jack. She instead finds Yusei, who she learns dueled Jack. She faces him in a One-Shot Run to find out more. Yusei attends the D1 Grand Prix and faces Greiger in the first round. After Yusei beats Greiger in the first round, the second match of Akiza vs Sherry starts. Throughout the Duel Sherry was able to counter everyone of Akiza's moves with the use of her psychic ability "Hand Scan". However Akiza was able to block Sherry's "Hand Scan" by closing her eyes and she eventually won the duel. The third match was Crow Hogan against Bolt Tanner. Before the match began, Crow mentions to Yusei that they are going to get along great. Crow manages to impress everyone by performing a double synchro summon and defeat Bolt using a First Turn Kill. The next day the second round of the D1 Grand Prix starts. Yusei faces Hunter Pace as his next opponent. During the duel Yusei finds out that his Duel Runner is unable to accelerate. This is because the night before, Hunter Pace sneaked into Yusei's garage and ripped out a part from his Duel Runner. This, along with the effects of Hunter's monsters put Yusei at a serious disadvantage. But despite the odds, Yusei manages to win. As this Duel was going on, Sect finds out from Hunter's gang that they were the ones who stole the part from Yusei's Duel Runner and gets into a fight with them. Hunter's gang managed to get the upper hand at first but Sect's rare card infects him with darkness allowing him to defeat the gang easily. Chapter guide Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's chapter listing The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's chapters are called "Rides", so, instead of "Chapter 1", you should look for "Ride 1", for example. Volume guide References 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh!